In order to realize power saving, a printer changes from a power supply mode to a power saving mode in which power supply to some components is reduced relative to the power supply mode and power consumption is suppressed.
A background printer has a power saving mode or a configuration to display a message indicating that changes to a low power consumption mode is not possible when a user inputs change instructions for changing from a power supply mode to a low power consumption mode during an operation of a printer having the low power consumption mode (corresponding to the power saving mode) in which power consumption in a waiting state is suppressed.